Cuts and Bruises
by ameanda-90
Summary: When InuYasha does something, Kagome gets upset. Will Kagome win? And inuyasha be the one who looses? On this journey, prepare to get some Cuts and Brusies Update 6.12.05
1. Pain and Using

Cuts and Bruises 

Chapter 01: Pain and Using

BAM!

"Oww…" Inu-Yasha yelled, "You stupid wench, how dare you hit me?"

"Leave Me Alone!" Kagome cried, running away.

Inu-Yasha saw her tears and instantly felt guilty, "Kagome" He whispered and just watched her disappear.

His mind kicked in and he snapped out of it, and chased after her scent.

Inu-Yasha came to the well, "Oh no, she must have went home"

Inu-Yasha jumped down the well, and climbed back up intent on finding Kagome.

"What?" Inu-Yasha said, not believing that he was back in the feudal era, "Oh Great" Inu-Yasha started, "She sealed the well…"

**Kagome**

**-In Her Room-**

Kagome was lying on her bed, crying. Once again he's managed to make her cry.

"Stupid Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried, "Why does he always make me cry?" She said, whipping her tears.

Kagome saw a pencil on her desk and her notebook. Kagome sat at her desk and looked out the window at the Shrine.

'Inu-Yasha is probably trying to get through…' Kagome thought, "Naah, he's with Kikyo…" She said, "…again"

Kagome looked at her pencil and paper, and started putting words on the page…

They said:

"I don't want to know…"

"If you're playing me…"

"Keep it on the low"

"Cuz my heart can't take it anymore"

Kagome read over what she wrote and closed the notebook.

Kagome went to the bathroom and came back with a pink razor, 'I have to do this…' She thought.

Kagome walked over to the Shrine and looked at the door for a few minutes.

"I know…" Kagome said, "I know…"

(A/N Don't worry, Kagome isn't talking to anyone or is she? HeHeHe)

"I'm trying to solve it as fast as I can…" Kagome mumbled.

"I will…" Kagome said, quietly as she took a step closer to the door.

"I'll follow you…" Kagome reached the door, and was about to open it when she pulled her hand back, "I don't want to…"

"I'll see him again…" Kagome said, as if in a trance.

"I'll kill her this time…" She mumbled reaching for the door, "NO!" She shouted.

"Yes, I will…" Kagome said, in a trance again.

"I shall do what you say, master" Kagome opened the Shrine door.

She fell to the floor, all life from her eyes as they closed.

"Help me!" She thought one last time…

HAHAHA! I know this is like super short, but it is spaced out a certain way okay? What do you all think will happen to Kagome? Did she die? What did Inu-Yasha do in this little affair? Affair! Kagome's notebook, Inu-Yasha's playing her! Who knows, maybe. Give me some ideas as to how to continue this please? **puppy eyes **Well, that is all for this chapter. Read these stories that I wrote recently please:

Inu-Yasha:

Smile For Me

Sucked In (Crossover with Peach Girl)

When The Madness Stops

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma's Jello Catastrophe

Ranma's Will

Ranma's Hurt, Akane's Hurt

You Still Have My Heart And I Want It Back (crossover with Peach Girl)

Peach Girl:

Momo's Secret

Confused Momo

Love Is Yet Unknown

Momo's 14th Birthday

Recovery

Sometimes The Truth Is Wrong

Look For:

Rocks Or Gems? (Inu-Yasha)

You've Been Rejected (Peach Girl)

Amanda :)


	2. How dare you! And why would you?

Cuts and Bruises

Chapter 02: How dare you! And why would you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the song part in the first chapter, I don't Wanna Know by Mario Wayens (I think).

What happened Last Time:

Kagome walked over to the Shrine and looked at the door for a few minutes.

"I know…" Kagome said, "I know…"

(A/N Don't worry, Kagome isn't talking to anyone or is she? HeHeHe)

"I'm trying to solve it as fast as I can…" Kagome mumbled.

"I will…" Kagome said, quietly as she took a step closer to the door.

"I'll follow you…" Kagome reached the door, and was about to open it when she pulled her hand back, "I don't want to…"

"I'll see him again…" Kagome said, as if in a trance.

"I'll kill her this time…" She mumbled reaching for the door, "NO!" She shouted.

"Yes, I will…" Kagome said, in a trance again.

"I shall do what you say, master" Kagome opened the Shrine door.

She fell to the floor, all life from her eyes as they closed.

"Help me!" She thought one last time…

Now the Conclusion

**Inu-Yasha**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Inu-Yasha hit the bottom of the well and sat there, confused and shaken.

"Why won't Kagome unlock the well?" Inu-Yasha thought. He really cared for her, and when he said what he said to her, he knew that he had to go and find her and apologize.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha mumbled, and then he got an idea.

"WAIT! I know!" Inu-Yasha said and jumped out of the well and took off running.

"Huff Huff" Inu-Yasha panted as he ran faster and faster. "Kikyo!" He yelled, running into a village, "Where are you!"

Inu-Yasha ran up to a door and knocked really loud on it, and Kaede answered, "Inu-Yasha…what are you doing here?" She asked, looking suspiciously at him.

"Where is Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked, not missing a beat, "I need to find her right now, Kaede!" He nearly yelled.

Kaede was confused as to why he was acting like this, "Why do you need to find Kikyo? What do you need her for? I thought you had Lady Kagome?" Kaede asked, really confused now.

"That's what I need to talk to her for!" Inu-Yasha yelled, looking frantic, "Kagome sealed the well and I can't find a way to open it! Kikyo would know how to open it!" Inu-Yasha said, calming down a little bit.

"Why I think that is her coming right there, right now" Kaede said, putting her hand over her eyes, and pointing in the distance.

"Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha yelled, running toward her, and kicking up dust.

Kaede just looked at him and sighed, "That boy is going to be the downfall of all of us…" She said, and turned around and walked back into her house and shut the door.

**Inu-Yasha and Kikyo**

"Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha said, coming up to Kikyo, "You know how to open a sealed well, right?" Inu-Yasha said, really fast.

Kikyo just looked at him, "Why do you want to know?" Kikyo asked, crossing her arms on her chest, shifting the position of her bow and arrow on her back.

"BECAUSE!" Inu-Yasha yelled, "I need to get through it!" He continued to yell.

"Well…I can help you…" Kikyo said, smiling evilly.

"Really! Okay! Let's go!" Inu-Yasha said, grabbing her arm and started to drag her off.

"WAIT!" Kikyo yelled, ripping her arm lose.

"What? Why?" Inu-Yasha asked, confused at her, because she had just agreed to help him.

"You have to do me a favor…" Kikyo said, "I know that you want to get through the well to see Kagome. I'm not that stupid; you love her, don't you?"

"……" Inu-Yasha was surprised at the question and turned away, but quickly snapped back, "NO! Why would I love her for! I just need her to help me find the shards so I can be a FULL demon!" He yelled back at her.

Kikyo just stood there, she KNEW that he loved her, but she wanted to have some fun with it…

"I'll help you, but you promise to do my favor?" Kikyo asked.

Inu-Yasha was so desperate to get to Kagome, that he didn't even think about anything that Kikyo could think up, and he just blurted out, "Yes! I swear on pain of death and the seven hells that I'll do whatever you want!"

"You promise?" Kikyo let a small smile show.

"YES! YES! YES!" Inu-Yasha said, "Can we just go now!" He said, starting to turn away.

"First…" Kikyo said, "I tell you what you promised to do…" Kikyo said, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Okay, what do you want!" Inu-Yasha said, very fast, and not aware of what Kikyo was thinking up…

"I want you to marry me, or I'm not helping you…" Kikyo said a little smile on her face, but a HUGE smile in her mind.

"WHAT!" Inu-Yasha said, "I can't do that…" He said, looking away.

"Then I can't help you" Kikyo said, turning and starting to walk away, back to the village.

"Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha said, grabbing her hand, but at that second…

The air around them turned cold, and they heard a loud buzzing sound. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and smelt blood. The buzzing sound got louder and louder, until Inu-Yasha saw something coming toward them.

"KIKYO!" Inu-Yasha yelled and jumped on her and got her out of the way as a demon buzzed past them, intent on finding something or someone.

Inu-Yasha landed on his back and Kikyo landed on him. She held tight on him as they hit the ground.

Inu-Yasha watched the creature buzz on out of sight, but he remained on his back on the ground. He looked up and looked at Kikyo, clinging tight to him, as memories flooded back into his mind. Kikyo looked up into Inu-Yasha's eyes as they laid there for a couple of minutes, and looked at each other.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kikyo said, leaning closer to Inu-Yasha.

"Kikyo…I love you…" Inu-Yasha said, kissing Kikyo, lightly, who returned the kiss.

(A/N Please don't kill me for this part! Wait for the continuation please?)

**Kagome**

Kagome remained on the ground, as someone came through the well.

"She's here?" The person said, with a little confusion in their voice, "I thought that I had told her to go through the well, to kill Inu-Yasha…"

The person picked up her body and jumped through the well with her. The person hit the ground and got back out of the well and landed on the ground, then realized something.

"Hmm…" They thought, looking at Kagome, lying there, apparently dead, "I guess her love for Inu-Yasha was too strong, and she would have rather died, than kill him…" They walked off, carrying Kagome's body into the forest.

The bushes rustled and three people came out.

"Did you see that?" One person said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that they would do that…" The second person said, looking at the first person.

"I always thought that they were better than that, but I guess not…having other people to do their dirty work…what a loser…" The third person said.

The three heard a loud buzzing sound and looked at the edge of the forest, as a large demon came out.

"What is that thing!" The second person said.

"Oh no! That's not!" The second person said, looking at everyone else, with horrified eyes, "Get in the well, right NOW!" They yelled to the other two people, who took off towards the well, which was a couple of meters away.

"You demon!" The second person shouted.

The demon looked over, but ignored the second person and went straight for the well.

The two other people jumped into the well, after seeing the demon coming after them, and screamed. They couldn't go into the future, and just sat in the bottom of the well, as the demon landed beside the well and looked down at the pair.

The second person started running toward the well, but was struck down by an arrow and looked into the distance, where the arrow came from.

The two in the well screamed as the demon jumped down and was going to kill them.

**Second Person**

The second person looked away to the well and heard screaming as they saw the demon jump down.

The second person quickly looked back to the distance, where someone was walking toward him, and he gasped trying to get up but fell down, clutching his wound.

"Oh my goodness…" The second person said, looking closer at the person in the distance, "How could you! Kagome…."

BUWAHAHAHAHA! How bad was that cliffhanger! I made it really bad so people would be wondering what's going to happen next! Please read my other stories! I'll update this soon as I can again, and as soon as I get some reviews! Please be nice on them! Although flames are good for roasting marshmallows!

Amanda :)


End file.
